novikov_without_numbersfandomcom-20200214-history
The March of Clan Ebra
The March of Clan Ebra is the territory in theValaskaki-System (1005) under the direct control of its inhabitants, the Clan Ebra. They are vassals to the Demesne of Bruseaux and serve as their southern Borderguard and general infantry. They live as Wardens on the Planet Thurid, a Prison Planet, which they also use as hatching and training grounds for their vicious warbeasts, for there are no greater Beast-tamers than Clan Ebra. The Ebra march, for Conflict breeds Strength! General soon History Without Thurid, there would be no Clan Ebra. So to understand Clan Ebra, one must understand Thurid. Thurid, the Prison Planet For as long as Mankind is in Haq Nu, Thurid always was a dead World. Blessed with pleasant temperature and clean air, it could be a good place to live, but the soil supports no live and everywhere you can see the remains of a once lush and fertile planet with now petrified forests and empty river beds, oceans beds full of ashen earth. When the Bruseaux Demesne explored this Star System, they decided after some Tests that this place would become a Prison with nothing more than a Landing Pad and lots of open space. No Guards, No Rules. Effectively a place without return, perfect not only for criminals of all kind, but also to get rid of persons that threaten the Powerful. So each month, the Authorities transport a cargo of future Inmates to Thurid, accompanied with some supplies, which are never enough and ensure brutal fights between the prisoners. But to the horror of the people living here, they made a discovery: Humans weren't the only species living here. The Others Only ever called the monster, these beings started hunting the only food source that the Planet could provide: human flesh. Monster description There are a lot of theories as to how the Beasts came to be on this dead world. Among the Prisoners some esoteric myths formed, saying that these are humans sacrificing a 100 Lives to some entity, so they would be transformed into a Apex Predator in return or that the prayers of the dying birthed these terrors out of Blood and Stone, with vengeful minds, so they would avenge those slain by fellow prisoners. Outside of Thurid it is common believe that this might be some form of Alien life form in stasis after the Event that rendered Thurid lifeless. This Alien revived themselves due to the occupation of humans and started preying on them, slowly changing to come back to full strength with humans as fodder. There other theories that this was just some pets smuggled onto the planet by prisoners themselves or the Authorities to control the population, though this might only be half true. Among some Scientists, lucky enough to research the beasts, there is the theory that this was an engineered event, since there a clear signs of genetic splicing of common animals with an unknown DNA. Furthermore some of Pilots going to Thurid claim to have seen unknown Spy Satellites, but none of those rumors could be confirmed and even the DNA samples provided show clear signs of tempering and contamination by said Scientists as proven by Researchers and Investigators by Clan Rousseau. It didnt took long for the Planet to reach a Balance, with the Prisoner numbers rising after each new Transport and the Beasts feasting on the new arrivals with only those surviving, who could adept. Having no weapons of any significance, most surviving Prisoners banded together, hiding from the Beasts and growing stronger with each day they survived as they warred against each other for food. This goes on for decades, until one day, 70 years ago, among the new Arrivals, one man sets foot upon Thurid to change it all: The future Founder of his own Clan: Ebra, the Lord of Beasts. Ebra, the first Beastmaster There isn't much known about Ebra's background before he came to Thurid, already as a veteran warrior, but starting to grey. There are rumors of Ebra's Past, though one should never utter them to members of Clan Ebra as they don't take to kindly to slanderous gossip of their savior. One states that Ebra was a powerful warlord of Clan Robur, who lost a power struggle and was left with nothing, not even his honor as a warrior, only to be condemned as a criminal and send off to Thurid for good. There are of course no records of a warrior named Ebra within Clan Robur's Archives, but some Scholars state that a Warrior named Ibrahim fits Ebra and many in Robur claim that Clan Ebra is proof of Robur's power, to the dismay of members of Clan Ebra. Many of the prisoners believed Ebra was, once again, the product of praying, dying prisoners, who came to live due to the untold dead and injustices on Thurid and was born to deliver vengeance upon all who were responsible. Another popular theory is that Ebra was just a criminal, who would only one Talent: Psychic powers, which he soon put to good use. Ebra, who had the survived the first few days, had joined one of the many roaming Gangs of Prisoners and climbed his way to the Leadership position through all the Customs of Thurids Population: Ruthlessness, Violence and Strength. During these Weeks and Months he learned from the eldest living all that is to learn, for he was determined to conquer the Beasts. A foolish endeavor, thought many, for he wasn't the first to have this ambition and he wouldn't be the last. So one day, Ebra set out alone and wandered the plains until he found a mighty canyon with a big cavern. In it he found a Brood-mother tending her offspring, until she noticed him and leashed out at Ebra. But Ebra had a Plan to tire the Beast out using the terrain as an advantage and using his Willpower, what some would call a form of psychic telepathy, to subdue the beast. By his own claims it took him several tries over several days, having to rest from wounds received and mental fatigue, but in the end, the Beast bowed. The Conquest Ebra returned to his Group and had them move keep to the Brood Cave. Here he started imprinting his people on the younglings, while feeding them and the Brood-mother named Pemwu. It was an arduous process of training, in which Ebra lost many of his Group, but after some Months they had succeeded in having tamed and trained Beasts for riding and as a weapon. So the newly formed Beasts and their Tamers set out for Conquest of Thurid. First Ebra attacked smaller groups of Prisoners to set up tactics and Organization, then bigger and bigger groups. Many fought him at first, but before his growing Army of Beast-tamers, there was no Group, no matter how many, that could oppose him. Many flew ever farther away across Thurid, but Ebra was well-versed in Leadership, building up his new Clan into a strictly organized Group. But the Demesne noticed that their Prisoners were starting to become a problem. So they send a Strike Fleet to bombard the places of the Clan, but while killing many of them, the Clan emerged again gathering support anew. So they send a new Fleet and after that Fleet another, in which they killed many Prisoners and Beasts, but always the Clan would remerge stronger and more fierce. So the Authorities started to starve the Prison out, since they had no means of other Food sources. This took many months and the Prison System started to show its Limits as it was build up using Thurid as a centerpiece, yet the Clan not only survived the ordeal, but also grew ever more powerful. They had started to hunt the Beasts for Food and feed dead Prisoners to the Beasts, while slowly taking over the whole Planet. The Leaders of the Demesne came together and tried to find a solution for this, which they did..a simple one: Let this “Clan Ebra” work for us. The Valaskakian Concordat The Deal couldn't have come at a better time for the Clan and Ebra as the starvation tactics had taken a toll on his people with an end of them in the near future, but now Ebra negotiated with the Demesne and reached a satisfying end for all his hard work. The Main points of the Concordat are: *The newly-minted “Clan Ebra” would become the official Governor of Thurid, a newly formed march for Ebra, and Wardens of the Prison Planet. *The Demesne would transport food, weapons, supplies and goods to Thurid as well as further prisoners, which will become property of Clan Ebra, once they set foot on Thurid. *Clan Ebra will defend the Southern Border of the Demesne against Threats in Detail and the Demesne in General, if required. *All Members of Clan Ebra, except the Warleader, are forbidden from entering the Demesne Core Systems (0903,1004,1102, 1103, 1303). However they have the right to plunder and conquer any world South of them (06xx as western orientation and xx05 as northern orientation). *The Demesne of Bruseaux is allowed a safe zone on Thurid, which serves as embassy and Spaceport. Inside this safezone with an radius of 15 km, Thurid Customs dont apply. Aftermath and the year 3200 Ebra himself would only live on for one year after the Deal was made. The Ordeal had taken a toll on his strength and he was soon succeeded by a challenger and killed in a duel for Leadership. The new Warleader of Clan Ebra, rumored to be a son of Ebra, honored his predecessors work and continued to work with the Demesne, all while strengthen the Clan. Soon the Clan would be send out for quick raids and as Vanguards or Scouts, always returning Loot, Glory and Prisoners to Thurid, ever growing in Power. In the year 3200, Warleader Nikora with her Beast Tsu, directs the Clan Ebra and hoping for an end of the Stalemate of the 4 Powers, so the Clan can be mobilized against new Worlds.